Through The Looking Glass
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Various pairings] A collection of AU Tumblr prompts centred around the lives of the characters of "Eve" in the many different possible universes they may inhabit.
1. AU One

**Through The Looking Glass**

 _Fandom: Eve_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Humor, Romance_

 _Pairing: Various_

 _Summary: [Various pairings] A collection of AU Tumblr prompts centred around the lives of the characters of "Eve" in the many different possible universes they may inhabit._

 **AN: During my many hours of Tumblr-ing, I discovered a load of different AUs, and I decided, well, why not? I really liked doing the one-word prompts for series two, so here** **'s a series of AU prompts showing how the characters of** _ **Eve**_ **would meet in different universes. Lots of shipping from my part, but that's to be expected from me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I own nothing recognisable.**

* * *

 **AU One:** _"I work at a movie theatre and I'm trying to clean up but you're still here ugly crying."_

[AKA: The one where Katherine's suffering through another Valentine's Day as a single pringle, the local cinemas are showing re-runs of _Titanic_ , and Nick just has a lot of feels].

* * *

Thank God Valentine's Day is only one night a year.

Katherine grumbles to herself under her breath, as she ducks between the rows of seats, trying to avoid the thousands of popcorn pieces that are scattered across the floor of screen three. The cinema is always packed full of people on Valentine's Day, especially this year, when people realised that the managers had decided to re-run James Cameron's _Titanic_ in 3D. What a perfect way to roll in the punters at this time of night, and leave people like Katherine to clean up after them. Fantastic.

There's even someone still sitting in one of the aisles, Katherine notices, watching the end credits roll as Céline Dion's voice fades away, sniffing to themselves. It's only when she inches closer that she catches sight of the tear streaks that cover his cheeks.

"Sir?" The man jumps slightly at being unexpectedly interrupted, before recovering, using the back of his hand to bat away the tears. "The next showing's in ten minutes. I'm obligated to ask you to leave."

"Of course." There's a edge of sadness to his voice. "Sorry."

"Right. Well. If you'll excuse me." Katherine takes the empty cup sitting in the chair beside him, and dumps it into the bin bag in her hand, sidling past in order to carry on with her job. She glances back a few seconds later; the man is still sitting there, looking pretty miserable, and so she fumbles in her pocket for a clean, albeit crumpled, Kleenex. "There. Have that. You look like you need it."

The man takes it from her and dabs at his blotchy eyes. "Thanks. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. But that song gets me every time."

Katherine nods dryly. "I understand. When I hear Céline Dion, I often want to cry."

The man doesn't seem to notice her sarcasm; instead, he merely disposes of the used tissue in the bin bag. "It's just so heartbreaking, you know? Hits you right where it hurts."

"Yes. Something like that."

"And the lyrics match the feel of the ending perfectly, you know what I'm saying?"

"Hm," Katherine replies, not really knowing, but the man doesn't really seem to care. He carries on talking as she sweeps crumbs into the bin bag, going on and on about Jack and Rose and their _eternal love_ , and how dire the ending is, and how perfectly the actors handled it. She makes odd, non-committal noises when he pauses for breath, making it seem like she's paying attention.

"Hey," the man says suddenly, pausing in his public monologue about how wonderful Céline Dion's voice is. "Thank you."

Katherine raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Listening. Not many people can put up with me talking about _Titanic_ for this long."

"Anytime," she replies, rolling her eyes when he can't see, reaching for the empty packet of Pick N Mix that's been kindly left for her. "Customer service is all a part of my job. But, in all seriousness, unless you want my colleagues to throw you out, I suggest that you best be on your way before the next showing."

"You're right." He rises from his seat, coat tucked over his arm. He pauses for a moment, as if considering whether or not his next words are appropriate. "I'm Nick, by the way."

Katherine looks surprised at the introduction for a brief second, before she masks it. Then again, it's not everyday that the audience members actually ask for her name. She's just the woman on the desk who prints their tickets, or the cleaner who has to pick up after them.

"Katherine."

* * *

 **Yeah. I don't know. This was just pure fun. More Nick and Katherine lined up for later, though. X**


	2. AU Two

**AU Two:** _"I found you sleeping on my balcony when I went out to water my plants, why are you here and more importantly how did you get here, we're eighteen floors up!"_

[AKA: The one in which neither Cain or Lily knows what's going on, and Will doesn't want to deal with _any_ of it.]

* * *

"I'm not one to say _I told you so_ , but I told you so."

Will groans as a way of reply, not lifting his head from the kitchen table. Lily pushes a glass of water towards him, with a roll of her eyes. She used to think that things would change when she got to university; that everyone would suddenly sober up, get their heads down and study. Apparently, this is not the case, and she's learnt that rather quickly over the past two months.

Will gulps down the water like it's the last drop of water on earth. "Thanks," he mumbles, once done.

"Anytime." Lily gives him a gentle whack on the back of the head, pulling her dressing gown closer to her waist, as she fills up a jug of water and moves towards the living room, heading for the small doors at the far end of the room. Now that they're in November, it's starting to get cold out, and her balcony plants are definitely bearing the brunt of it. Many times, Will has threatened to throw her plants overboard, but, in his current hungover state of mind, he's too busy trying to keep himself from throwing up to focus on her and her "infestation".

"Oh my god!" She yelps suddenly, flying backwards, the water from the jug tipping all over the carpet.

There's someone on her balcony. There's actually a stranger on her balcony. _Asleep_.

"Hm - Wha-...?" Aforementioned stranger stirs at the sound of her loud cry, eyes fluttering open behind thick rimmed glasses. "What the - How -"

"Who the heck are you?" Lily backs away as the boy pulls himself to his feet, brushing the creases out of his long black trenchcoat, holding the empty jug out in front of her in a way that's intending to look formidable. He holds his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Hey now - I don't want any trouble -"

"What are you doing on my balcony? And how did you even _get_ up here?" Lily gestures towards the railing, and the sharp drop beneath it. "We're up on the eighteenth floor. You couldn't exactly have stumbled here by mistake."

The boy pushes his glasses higher up his nose, still holding a hand out as if to try and console her. "I don't actually know -"

"How could you not _know_?"

"I'm sorry! My roommate probably went to that party last night and thought that they would try to be funny whilst I was asleep."

"Hm." Is all he gets in response, as Lily stares him down, trying to gauge whether or not he's being truthful.

His hand extends towards her further; a handshake, a gesture of apology. "Cain."

Lily narrows her eyes for a moment, still suspicious, before she drops her defensive stance, and shakes the offered hand. "Lily. But, that still doesn't explain how you managed to get yourself here, eighteen floors up."

"My roommate has a habit of being clever, and getting into places where they shouldn't," Cain admits, with a half shrug, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "I am sorry, really. About surprising you, and the water -" He nods to the damp patch on the carpet. "I guess that's my fault too. I, um, I can help you clean up, if you like -"

"That's okay. I can manage."

"Even so, I feel like I should make it up to you sometime." Cain deliberates for a moment. "Do you fancy a coffee or something this morning? My treat."

"You don't have to do that," Lily replies, surprised by the offer. People don't usually break in and then offer you things, after all.

"Seriously, I want to," Cain insists, a half smile flitting across his face.

"Okay. You're on." She gives a shrug, a small smile of her own playing on her lips. "Thanks, Cain."

"Lily?"

She turns at the sound of the new voice. Will has made it to the doorway, and is looking round, squinting against the dull light of the early morning. He takes notice of Cain, frowns slightly, before pulling a face.

"I don't want to know," he grumbles, turning back the way he had come, mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like _Get rid of the plants_ over his shoulder.

"Um..." Cain raises an eyebrow at the brief interruption. "Do I - Should I even ask -?"

"No," Lily replies, shaking her head. "Really. Don't."

* * *

 **I really liked Lily and Cain together; I'm thinking about writing more for them as these AUs go on. Anyone else ship them? X**


	3. AU Three

**AU Three:** _" I'm really passionate about this cause and I_ _ **will**_ _give you this flier even if I have to_ _ **shove it down your throat**_ _."_

[AKA: The one in which Eve is an enthusiastic environmentalist, Will just wants to get to a seminar on time for _once_ , _**please**_ , and Zac is watching the whole thing go down from the sidelines, laughing the entire time.]

* * *

"Save the rainforests! Do it for the endangered animals!"

"Face it, Evie." Zac smirks from beside her, momentarily glancing up from the screen of his smartphone. "No one really cares about the rainforest."

Eve glares at her best friend. "Oh, they do. They just don't realise it yet. Come on, people, animals need your help!" She gestures hopefully towards a couple of third year students, but they both speed up their walking pace in an attempt to avoid her.

"Told you," Zac says, sounding more than a little smug.

"If I wanted someone who was going to mock me, I would have asked Adam along instead of you."

Zac laughs at the mention of his twin brother. "Adam's no where near as fun as me, and you know that as well as I do, or you wouldn't have broken up with him."

" _Zac_." Her voice is sharp.

"What? Just stating the facts."

"You cannot keep using that against him." Eve uses one of the fliers to whack him across the back of the head. "It's not fair. And also nothing to do with you, actually."

"His business is my business," Zac replies. "You're an only child, Evie. You don't understand these things."

Eve shakes her head at him, as he returns to whatever interesting activity is happening on his phone, leaning back against the table that she's set up in the long hallway that leads to the majority of classrooms. Calimov is only a small university, so there aren't many places that she can set up whatever campaign she's trying to advocate, or many students that she can advocate _to_. Many of them are already in class, and the ones that aren't are curled up in their rooms, wanting to keep out of the cold winter breeze.

"A punter!" She grabs hold of Zac's arm suddenly.

"What?" Zac blinks, disturbed from the hypnotic glow of his phone. "Where?"

"There!" Eve points down the corridor, towards another student hurrying towards them, a blonde boy, his arms full, a cup of coffee in his hand. He appears to be in rather a rush, and it probably isn't the best idea to interrupt him, but, at this point, sacrifices have to be made. "You stay there."

"What if he doesn't want a flier?"

"Oh, believe me. He's getting a flier. He's getting a flier whether he likes it or not." Eve wastes no time, darting over to the lone student, stepping directly into their path. "Hi there!"

"Wh -" The student doesn't even notice her, until he nearly collides into her, almost slopping his coffee all over his jeans. "Oh - Sorry."

"No problem!" Eve chirps, fixing him with a beaming smile. "But, never mind that. Do you like the rainforest?"

"What?"

"Do you like the rainforest?"

"Uh -" He looks to Zac, who holds up his hands and grins, as if to say, _Sorry, mate, I'm not helping on this one._ "- yeah, I suppose so? But -"

"Excellent!" Eve's smile grows even wider, before falling serious. "Because the rainforests are being destroyed in disproportionate numbers, by companies and corporations that do not replace the trees that they cut down!"

"Yeah, but -"

"It's not just the plants being affected. Animals are losing their habitats too! With less trees, there will be more carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. More global warming!" Her eyes narrow. "You don't want more global warming, do you?"

"Uh - no -"

"Of course you don't! That is why we have to do something!" She forces the leaflet into his hands, which are already juggling a laptop, a textbook, and the cup of coffee. "Take action against the companies - show them that they cannot get away with this! We're having a protest to raise awareness next Friday -" She gestures, narrowly missing his face. "- which you can read about on the flier." She flashes him another smile. "I hope to see you there."

"Uh, yeah." The student nods, eyebrow raised slightly. "Right. Thanks."

"Good." She holds out a hand for him to shake, despite the fact that he has no hands free himself. "Eve."

The boy looks like he's about to attempt to return the handshake, but then makes no attempt to shuffle everything in his arms. "Will. Listen, sorry, I'd like to chat, but -"

"You're late for your class. I understand." She gives him a sympathetic look. "You'd best be on your way. We'll talk later, on Friday."

She bids Will goodbye, turning on her heel and walking back towards her stall, pulling her blonde hair out of its bunches and letting it fall past her shoulders.

"Told you I'd give him a flier," she says, looking at Zac smugly.

"Yeah, and almost scarred the poor guy for life," her best friend replies, tone sarcastic. "Well done, Eve. Ten points to you."

"You're just jealous of my marketing ability," Eve retorts.

" _Marketing ability._ " Zac shakes his head. "Yeah. Sure. Let's call it that."

* * *

 **Ah, Eve. Ever the activist. X**


	4. AU Four

**AU Four:** _"we're the only two people in this club. what is this club even for_ _?"_

[AKA: The one where Lily and Cain are the only ones at the science club, and it devolves into the hacking club.]

* * *

"Hi."

Lily almost drops her book and slips off the table, startled by the sudden voice.

"Are you...talking to me?" She asks slowly, eyebrow rising. It's been three weeks since she started coming to science club - if it could really be called that, with only two of them actually attending - and not once has the guy in the glasses and long trenchcoat spoken to her. The most exchange that they've ever had is a brief nod when they see each other around school.

"Well, yes." The boy shuffles in his seat, away from his laptop, so that he's now facing her entirely. "I don't see anybody else here."

"True." Lily crinkles the pages of her book with her right hand. "Well, then, hey, I guess." There's an awkward pause. "Uh, how are you?"

He shrugs. "Alright, I suppose. You?"

"Alright," she repeats. "What are you here for? Science club isn't exactly popular."

"It's better than hiding in the library whilst eating lunch in order to keep out of the rain." The boy nods to the raindrops trailing down the window, the ones that have been there since eight o'clock that morning. "What about you?"

"Because I love science." Lily rolls her eyes. "Plus, it's better than watching my best friend make puppy dog eyes at the new exchange student when he thinks that no one's watching."

"Must be nice."

"Yeah. Great. I _love_ watching him trip over his words when he has to ask her if he can borrow a pen." Her voice is laced with sarcasm, but yesterday's Spanish lesson _had_ been one of the most amusing half an hours of Lily's life so far, howling with laughter over her desk at the mortified expression on Will's face as he leaned over to ask Eve whether he could _pen a borrow_.

"At least you have someone to watch make puppy dog eyes at someone else." The student rolls his eyes. "More than what I have. But, what am I supposed to say to people? _Hi, there, I'm Cain, and I spend my time hacking into the school CCTV for a laugh_. That's a real conversation starter."

Lily looks at him in a mixture of surprise, disbelief and curiosity. "You can hack into the school CCTV?"

"Well...yeah." He turns his laptop to face her, as she hops off the tabletop and moves forward for a closer look. Lily quickly recognises the view of the canteen, spotting Will in the corner of the room, pretending to be listening to Chris whilst he stares across the room to where Eve is sitting, copying notes from one of her textbooks.

"That's so cool."

Cain raises an eyebrow, trying to judge if she's being serious or not. "You think?"

"Yeah. Definitely." She grins at him. "What other cameras can you hack into?"

"All of them." Cain types in an algorithm and the picture on the screen changes, morphing into the staff room, directly above the chair that Mr Bevan is sitting in, apparently asleep. "It's pretty simple, once you work out how."

"Really?" Lily looks up at him, away from the sight of their Maths teacher. "Will you show me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Cain looks surprised for a moment, before getting off the chair and pulling it out, inviting her to sit down. "Maybe we should think about renaming this club. It doesn't seem to really be a science club anymore."

"Was it ever even a club in the first place?"

"Fair point."

* * *

 **Ah, Lily and Cain. I'm becoming such trash for them.**


	5. AU Five

**AU Five:** _"we heard meningitis is going around and we're both terrified and buying hand sanitizer in bulk"_

[AKA: The one where Nick and Katherine are both slightly too concerned with safety.]

* * *

"Here. Let me."

Katherine takes the bottle of hand sanitizer from Phil's outstretched hand, the one that had rolled off the till a few moments earlier when she tried to scan the barcode."Thanks."

"What's all this, eh?" Her fellow classmate gestures to the seven bottles of sanitizer that are already bagged up in one of the Tesco-branded carrier bags.

"Precautions."

"Against what? Don't tell me that this is because of the meningitis thing. _Katherine!_ " She pulls a face when her friend doesn't answer.

"What?" Katherine mimics the gesture, swiping the bottle for a second time, placing it to the left of the till. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"And you thought that _this_ was the answer?" Phil shakes her head. "It's probably just another stupid moral panic put out by the student union. Nothing more."

"I'm not taking my chances." Katherine scans another bottle; eight more left to go, and then she can get out of here, and back to the safety of her quarantined room.

"Whatever you say," Phil replies, but there's a patronizing tone to her voice, one which makes Katherine scowl, slamming the next load of sanitizer onto the till harder than before.

"You too, huh?"

Katherine looks towards the sound of the voice, coming from the self-service till beside hers; it's another student, one she vaguely recognises from a lecture, staring at her sympathetically, his arms full of hand sanitizer also.

Phil must know him, however, because she rolls her eyes at him. "Oh, God. Should've known you'd be here, Nick."

 _Nick._ Yes. That's his name. She's never actually spoken to Nick, but she can remember Phil pointing him out one day and commenting on how similar they are. She'd denied this at the time, but now, watching him begin to scan his own purchases, she wonders whether or not there might have been some truth to this accusation.

"Meningitis?" She asks, fumbling in her jacket pocket for her card.

"Meningitis," Nick confirms. "Can't be too careful."

Phil gives a melodramatic sigh at this, but doesn't make any other comment. Katherine glowers at her anyway. Sometimes, she questions her friendship with this woman.

"Aren't you in my lecture group?" Nick says suddenly, breaking the moment of quiet, and distracting Katherine from firing daggers at Phil with her eyes.

"It would appear so." She turns to face him completely. "Katherine."

"Nick."

They look at each other for a long moment, unsure of what to do now, causing Phil to give an amused snort from behind them. Nick hesitantly holds out a hand that Katherine gingerly takes, barely touching him as she shakes his hand, making a mental note to rip open one of the fourteen bottles of hand sanitizer as soon as she's out of his line of sight.

Better safe than sorry, after all.

* * *

 **A little short, but this was so Nick and Katherine that I couldn't resist. Especially with Phil as the exasperated mutual friend in the background.**


	6. AU Six

**AU Six:** _"my child came up to you in the grocery store and said "hi, Mr/Miss! My mommy/daddy thinks you're really pretty/handsome!""_

[AKA: The one where KT - or, rather, Katy - steps in to help when her Daddy can't talk to the pretty girl in the supermarket.]

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hm?" Will snaps to attention, glancing back at his six year old daughter standing beside him, arms folded, not looking impressed. "Sorry, honey. What were you saying?"

Katy doesn't repeat herself. Instead, she tilts her head slightly, blue eyes watching him intently. "Why do you keep looking over there?"

Will takes a loaf of bread off the shelf, dropping it into the basket. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" She insists, her eyes sliding away from him and in the direction where he had been looking only moments earlier. "Are you looking at that pretty girl over there?"

"No," Will lies, but the words sound false even to him, as he uses this opportunity to risk another glance across the aisle, where the woman is standing. Katy is right; she is very pretty, with long blonde hair that falls over her face when she reaches to pluck something off the shelf, and wide eyes that appear to be a shade of blue.

"You are!" Katy's tone is an accusing one. "Why don't you just go over and speak to her?"

Will chuckles at the exasperation in her voice, but he shakes his head. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" Katy inquires, but she doesn't wait for an answer; instead, she darts around him and races down the aisle, heading towards the woman. "Excuse me!"

"No, don't -!" Will makes an unsuccessful grab for her. "Katherine -!"

"Hi, Miss!"

The woman turns to face his daughter, surprise in her eyes for a moment, before a smile crosses her face, warming her cornflower blue eyes. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes." Katy beams at her, pointing back the way that she had just come. "My daddy thinks you're really pretty!"

"Really?" The woman follows her gaze towards Will, who quickly pretends to be engrossed in what brands of fish fingers are on offer this week, picking one of the boxes up and attempting to hide his face behind it for good measure. He hears a quiet chuckle from the other side of the aisle, before there's the sound of Katy's excited footsteps running back to him.

"Hello," someone says, a voice not belonging to his daughter. Will looks up from behind the box of fish fingers that he's apparently fascinated by, into the blue eyes of the woman he had been staring at previously. She holds out a hand to him."I'm Eve."

Will just stares at her hand, awkwardly fumbling with the box in his own hands. "Uh..."

"Will," Katy supplies helpfully, when Will can't reply with anything more than a monotonous noise. "He's called Will. He can speak usually, but he said that it wouldn't be a good idea to speak to you. I think it's because he thinks you're too pretty."

"Katy!"

Eve laughs, eyes moving between Katy and Will. "I'm flattered. You have a lovely daughter, Will."

Will finds himself smiling. "Yes. She is. A handful, yeah, but lovely. What about you? Have you got any kids?"

"None of my own. Just a nephew. My brother Adam recently had a little boy. He's adorable."

Katy looks between the two of them, beaming. "Eve?"

"Yes?"

"If Daddy promises to talk to you, will you let him take you out for dinner?"

* * *

 **As of yesterday, this fic has a playlist! You can find it on my Spotify account: 50snettle**


	7. AU Seven

**AU Seven:** _"I swear I'm wearing this Batman costume because of a dare_ _."_

[AKA: The one where Lily and Cain meet at a poetry reading.]

* * *

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a suit jacket." Will gestures to his clothes with a raised eyebrow. "Thought that was kinda obvious. What about you, Lils? What's all this?"

Lily rolls her eyes, as they push open the door of the small coffee shop, already starting to fill up with people, many of them clustered around the make-shift platform set up at the front of the room. "A person who doesn't give a damn."

"I thought you would be all about this sort of thing."

"It's a poetry reading. Not exactly my type of thing."

"But we're supporting Zac!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Like _he_ supported _us_ when we entered Experiment Factor last year."

"He's already apologised about a gazillion times for not being there."

"I still don't believe him."

"Whatever. I promised Eve that we'd be here, anyway."

"Why?" Lily pulls a face. "I don't even like the guy! Neither do you!"

"Eve does!"

"So that means that we have to suffer too?"

"She's my cousin. Family sticks up for family, right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've only got Abe, remember?"

"That's true."

"Will! Lily!" Eve is standing in the corner of the room, by the counter, waving them over eagerly. She passes them both coffee, when they reach her. "I thought that you two weren't going to come."

"Yeah, well, you know us," Will replies, too cheerful to really sound all that realistic. "Zac's biggest fans. Right, Lils?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." Lily shakes her head at him, choosing to take a seat beside Eve, tapping her fingers against the counter. The momentary peace is short-lived, however; suddenly, before she realises what is happening, the sleeve of her jumper is drenched in her cup of coffee, as it gets knocked to the side by another customer.

"Wh - Great." She looks up towards the source of mess, eyes landing on the person next to her, dressed up in a tacky-looking Batman costume, complete with a paper mask that has a cartoon face printed onto it. "Thanks for that."

"Sorry, sorry." The Batman mask is lifted away. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"I got that." Lily raises an eyebrow. "Um, what's with the costume?"

"It was a dare. Zac thought that he was trying to be funny. Maybe it was to distract from the fact that his poetry is so terrible." He nods towards the platform, where Zac has just emerged, a pile of papers in his hands. "I'm Cain, by the way."

"Lily."

"Hey, guys," Zac says through the microphone that has been set up for him. "Thanks for coming tonight; your support means a lot. Anyway, this first poem was something I wrote for a special someone." He winks in Eve's direction, before nodding to the drummer beside him, who starts tapping out a beat. Will and Lily exchange glances, before Lily taps Cain on the arm.

"You fancy a coffee? Preferably somewhere else?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Besides, since you just spilt me a coffee, I figured that you owe me."

Cain snorts, his lips turning upwards into a smile. "In that case, that sounds like a good idea. We should make a break for it whilst we still can."

"Wh - Hey!" Will protests, looking disgruntled at the fact that he's now going to have to listen to Zac's poetry on his own. "You can't just leave me here - !"

"Have fun!" Lily waves at him over her shoulder, quickly making her escape by weaving her way through the small gathering and out onto the street.

"So -" She turns to face Cain. "- where do you want to go, now that we've left _Zac's biggest fan_ engrossed in the poetry?"

"But what about the costume? I'm not exactly going to blend in whilst wearing _this_."

"Here." Lily swipes the mask from his head, pulling it on herself, peering through the two eye holes. "See? Now we'll _both_ stick out like sore thumbs."

* * *

 **I'm not sure where that went, but we ended up here. I just love Lily and Cain being cute dorks. Plus, Zac seems like the type to write bad poetry.**


	8. AU Eight

**AU Eight:** _"I come here when I want to be alone and I didn't think anyone knew about it, so where the heck did you come from?"_

[AKA: The one where Cain just wants to be alone, and Lily isn't going to let that happen. Not in her spot.]

* * *

 _Yo, Cain. [Sent 14.10]_

 _Cain. [Sent 14.11]_

 _Cain. [Sent 14.11]_

 _I'm just going to keep bugging you until you reply. [Sent 14.11]_

 _Cain. [Sent 14.12]_

 _Cain. [Sent 14.12]_

 _Cain. [Sent 14.12]_

 _Cain. [Sent 14.13]_

 **[You have two missed calls from: ZAC.]**

 _CAIN. [Sent 14.19]_

 _CAAAAAAAAAAIN. [Sent 14.20]_

 _YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME FOREVER [Sent 14.21]_

 _JUST ANSWER THE PHONE [Sent 14.21]_

 _Wow. Someone's not getting a Christmas card this year. [Sent 14.23]_

 _I WILL FIND YOU, CAIN, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. [Sent 14.28]_

Cain rolls his eyes at the screen of his phone, before pocketing the device, returning his gaze to the sky. Zac can look all he wants, but he'll never think to look here. Not many people know how to get into the old graveyard, the one that isn't used anymore; there are only a few gaps in the fence that can really be accessed, which means that no one ever really comes in, apart from a gardener every once in a while, who Cain occasionally has tea with on rainy days. Today, however, the graveyard is silent and empty, just the way that he likes it; it's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of real life, and just find somewhere to sit and get his thoughts strai -

"Who are you?"

Cain raises his head to look in the direction of the noise. A girl is standing by his feet, glaring at him like he just took her favourite puppy and murdered it in front of her.

"Hi," he says, unsure of what else to say. He isn't used to contact with other humans in this place, not counting the old gardener, who doesn't say more than two words to him on a general basis, and so this is a bit of a surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my spot," the girl replies, scowling at him for even daring to ask that question. "What are you doing here?"

Cain frowns. "You can't just go around claiming spots."

"I just did."

"Well, I'm not moving just because you apparently claimed a piece of common public ground."

"Well, I'm not moving either."

"Fine."

"Fine." She sits down beside him, arms folded, staring straight ahead determinedly. Cain mimics her posture, folding his arms too. Two can play at this game after all.

"I'm Cain," he says suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Lily." She turns her head fractionally towards him, eyebrow raised. "I'm still not moving."

"Well, neither am I."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

 **Cain and Lily are fast becoming one of my favourite ships. They're so cute :).**


	9. AU Nine

**AU Nine:** _'i called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you're invested in my life troubles'_

[AKA: The one where Eve isn't paying attention.]

* * *

Today has not been a good day.

Eve slams the door to her flat as she steps inside, not caring much for the other people in her building who can hear her every footstep. The office had been hell today; she's been rushed off her feet since eight o'clock this morning, and her stomach has been growling since twelve. It's a relief to know that today is Friday; at least she won't have to see anyone from the department for the next two days. Instead, she can go and see Kaz Jennings in the flat upstairs to watch mindless daytime television, which is, in her opinion, a much better use of her time than being stuck in an office with three others that she doesn't like. Besides, she wants to know whether Julie and Dave buy the caravan in Devon for over three hundred pounds.

Right now, however, she's hungry and tired, and everything in the world is irritating her, even the cheesy sunflower poster that Adam had insisted that she put in her kitchen when she moved in. Speaking of Adam, she thinks it's probably best if she calls him to talk about this. If not, she'll stalk around the flat in a bad mood all evening, and she doesn't like doing that, especially not on a Friday, and so she reaches for the cordless phone on the kitchen sideboard, punching in Adam's number, glancing at the clock as she does so. He should be off work now, so there's no excuse for him not to answer.

"Thank God, you picked up for once," she says, not giving Adam the chance to speak when she hears the receiver click. "You would not believe the day that I've been having. First of all, Mary threw a load of paperwork on my desk just as I arrived this morning, and I had to wade all through that, which took me nearly _four hours_ , and then, just as I was about to go and get lunch, Katherine turned up! She's not even in my department! Can you believe it?" She doesn't give him a chance to finish. "No, I didn't think so. So, anyway, Katherine comes down to our department, because apparently, the tech specs that I left on her desk yesterday weren't up to standard, so I had to type them all out again, with her looming over my shoulder like an angry vulture, making snippy comments the entire time. Just because Mary Douglas is my mother doesn't mean that I'm getting special favours, but, _no_ , according to Katherine, I'm allowed to slack off, because I'm Eve and my family own the company. That took another two hours - and then -" She pauses momentarily for dramatic effect, letting out an angry huff. "- and then, just as I'm getting into the lift, Bevan gets in, and he starts trying to talk to me about something to do with him going into the teaching industry, even though I just wanted to be left alone - _and then_ the lift breaks down, _again_!"

"Then what happened?"

"Well -" Eve almost drops the phone. "Wait, who is _this_? Adam?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. You, uh, you don't know me - I think you dialled the wrong number; I mean, I don't know anyone called Adam."

"So I've been rambling to a complete stranger this entire time?" _Great._ "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a chance, did you? And then it just got interesting. So, go on. What happened next?"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Why not? May as well carry on. I can pretend that I know who these people are. I'm Will, by the way." He adds the last bit on when she doesn't reply immediately. "Just in case it was a bit weird, not being on first-name basis. So, go on, what happened after that?"

"Are you really sure that you want to hear about my boring office job?" Eve replies, doubtful. "Don't you have anything with your own life to be getting on with?"

"Not really. Besides, it'll drive me crazy if I don't hear the ending."

"How do I know you're not someone from an elaborate scamming company?"

Will laughs. "I swear I'm not. Pinky promise."

"That doesn't work unless the person's in the room."

"We can pretend."

"Pretend? What are we, five?"

"Would that make you more or less inclined to carry on?"

Eve rolls her eyes, even though she knows that he can't see it. At least her mood has started to lift a little, enough for her to find humour in something.

"Fine. But if I start getting calls from people asking me about double glazing, I'm blaming you, okay?"

* * *

 **Again, I don't know. I just enjoy writing these two too much XD.**


	10. AU Ten

**AU Ten:** _"I've never talked to you before but the teacher just used us as an example for a scenario where we are married."_

[AKA: The one where Cain has a crush on Lily, his mutual friends both know it, and they're doing their best to tease him about it in public.]

* * *

"...which led Blumer to introduce the theory of symbolic interaction." Will points a space on the A3 poster that Eve is holding up.

"Yes," the blonde agrees eagerly.

Cain rests his head in his palms, trying to look as though he's listening and not staring at the girl across the room from him. He knew that he was setting himself up when he agreed to take this course, solely for the purpose of being in the same room as Lily for longer periods of time. Even having Eve and Will there is starting to become less of a comfort, especially when both of his friends know exactly how he feels about the Watson girl, and like to make suggestive comments whenever Lily joins them for group projects, comments that make him either want to crawl under the desk, or flip it over and hurl it in their direction.

"...means that different interactions have different meanings depending on what circumstance they occur," Eve is saying to the small classroom, jabbing at the poster without looking at it, earning a few chuckles. Will only smiles fondly, which makes Cain roll his eyes - how come _Will_ doesn't get any mocking? - as his friend points to the correct place on the mind map.

"For example," he says. "If Cain were to give _me_ a bunch of flowers, it would be mean something completely different to if he were to give them to, let's say, _Lily_."

Cain's head almost slips out of his palm at those words, staring incredulously at the front of the room. Eve is trying to muffle her laughter behind the poster, as Will throws a conspiring wink over at his best friend.

They're dead. Both of them. They are _so_ d -

"If they were married," Will continues, in a tone that would be considered casual if it wasn't for the smirk, "it would have another meaning as well. If Cain produced a bunch of roses right now, and gave them to Lily, it would be more of an invitation, rather than the signs of mutual affection that comes from being married for two years and living in a little terrace house in Surrey."

Cain barely resists the urge to sink down in his chair and attempt to crawl his way out of the room. Instead, he risks a glance over at Lily; she looks unfazed by the suggestions, even though Eve and Will are still snickering at the front of the room. She must feel his gaze watching her, because she suddenly glances up, meeting his eyes, and he quickly ducks his head, trying not to look like he's blushing a little. A loud snort from his so called _friend_ Eve tells him that both of them saw that interaction.

He's never forgiving the pair of them for this.

* * *

 **Ah, Cain and Lily. So adorable. x**


	11. AU Eleven

**AU Eleven:** _'I was a little [*cough cough*] in heaven and as a punishment I now have to be your guardian angel and even though you're as cute as a button I still hate it.' AU_

[AKA: The one where Eve is an angel and Will is her oblivious human.]

* * *

Being a guardian angel is the worst job that anyone, human or otherwise, can be stuck with. Especially when you're Eve, because being Will Clarke's guardian angel is a job that can only be described as _boring_. Will never gets himself into any sort of life and death situations, aside from one particularly high fall from a tree, in which Eve had to step in. Fifteen mortal years should only be like a blink to someone with her eternal life span; however, watching her human go through the same mundane routine every day is enough to make it feel as though three millennia has passed by.

It's why she finally decides that enough is enough, how she finds herself wandering amongst the humans for the first time in three thousand years. She takes a vessel in order to blend in - Mary Douglas, a blonde girl of around fifteen, with wide blue eyes and a keen interest in robotics. She doesn't complain about the sudden change in occupation; in fact, she's fascinated by it, and her constant running commentary, as the angel wanders about in her day-to-day life, is actually rather nice. Eve knows that a lot of her kind aren't so lucky with their human vessels: some fade away after an extended amount of time, some sit silently in the corners of their own mind, and some try to fight back. Mary is one of the few vessels that is relatively cheerful about the whole thing, watching on as Eve watches Will from afar, keeping her head down and making sure that she is out of his way.

 _You know that the Big Boss upstairs isn't going to be pleased with you, right?_ Adam comments at one point, in the silence that Mary can't fill during a rather slow Spanish lesson.

 _I am only carrying out my instructions,_ Eve argues.

 _Like a good little soldier,_ Adam replies, and, if he too had a human body, he would have been rolling his eyes at that point.

Mary tuts in the back of Eve's mind, because even she knows that Adam is right, no matter how annoying he is. Guardian angels are supposed to remain in Heaven until their charge is in danger, and are certainly not supposed to be wandering around Earth in close proximity to them. It's her disregard of the rules of Heaven that left her stuck as Will Clarke's guardian angel in the first place.

It's a sunny afternoon in late February when she realises that she's going to end up breaking more rules, when she first feels it, a feeling that she hasn't felt since 2008, the day of the tree incident: it's like a tugging feeling in her chest, like a magnet drawing her to something, and then she sees it, as if someone has switched on a television screen inside her mind. A car driving along the road, Will crossing the road, Will not concentrating, not seeing the car...

She doesn't even have to think about it; a mere second later, she's flying across the road, throwing her arms around Will and pulling him to safety.

"Whoa!" He blinks, staring after the car in disbelief, before turning to face Eve. "How - ? Did you -?...You just saved my life!"

"Yes, I did."

"That's - I don't - How -"

"Now is about the time that you are expected to say _thank you_."

"Thank you," he manages to get out, apparently still trying to get his head around being yanked out of the way of a car. "Do I know you?"

"I shouldn't think so."

"Then why did you just -?" He gestures towards the road.

"Because it's my job." She feels herself straighten up as she answers. Being a guardian angel may be the worst job, the bottom of the pile, as it were, but angels are still supposed to take pride in whatever it is that they do.

"Will!" Lily Watson is coming out of the nearby house, a folder tucked under her arm, a curious expression on her face. Eve takes the moment of distraction as an opportunity to disappear with a flutter of wings that no one can see in her vessel. "Who are you talking to?"

 _Nice save, Eve,_ she hears Adam snicker.

 _Shut up, Adam._

* * *

 **EVE AND WILL.**

 **(That's all).**


	12. AU Twelve

**AU Twelve:** _'_ _1940s noir_ _'_ _au_

[AKA: The one where the author feeds her sudden and instant obsession with 1940s noir and her ongoing obsession with Eve and Will.]

* * *

"You should sleep."

Eve jumps slightly, blinking rapidly for a moment as she comes back to herself. She's been sitting at her desk for at least an hour now, studying the photographs and sketches in the dim light source of the lamp sitting beside the stack of paperwork.

"Eve." Will's standing at the door, watching her, coat already on and hat in his hands, the items still not dry from when they headed out into the constant rain hanging over London earlier that afternoon. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes." She rubs her forehead, pushing a loose strand of blonde hair back from her face. She hadn't even noticed that it had fallen out of the clasp. "I heard you."

"You've been here for three days now." Will shifts his weight against the door frame, the shadows from the darkened street outside creating slanted shafts of light across his face. "When was the last time that you got some sleep?"

Eve breathes out heavily through her nose. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't -? Of course it matters. How are you going to be able to solve the case, if you aren't well rested?"

"Of course I'll solve the case." She mimics his tone, indignant and incredulous. "I always solve the case, Will. Always." She pulls another photograph towards her, across the desk: Adam Douglas, one of the suspects.

"You won't solve it as quickly if your brain is tired."

Eve doesn't reply to that. Instead, she simply looks down at the photograph. Adam's twin brother is linked to Katherine Calvin, one of the witnesses. She really needs to pay Ms Calvin another visit tomorrow, when the hour is not so ungodly -

"Eve!" Will has moved across the room whilst she is trying to avoid his gaze. "Eve - Are you listening to me?"

"How could I not?" She replies, finally looking up at him again. "Your voice is grating on me."

A half smile flickers onto his face. "Cynicism and sarcasm do not suit you."

"A shame. I have plenty of it." She leans back in her chair, dragging a hand down the length of her face. "We're never going to find Gwenlan if we keep going home to sleep."

"We're never going to find him if you don't get at least an hour of sleep tonight." He pats her on the shoulder, trying to be comforting. "Come on. If you're not going to go home, we're at least going to find some food."

"In this weather?" Eve inclines her head towards the window. The rain from earlier is still coming down, hammering against the glass panes of the office.

"London weather has always been terrible," Will insists. He's even unhooked her coat from the back of the chair, holding it out to her. "Come on, Eve. Please. For me?"

She narrows her eyes at him. Even in the dull light, she can see the pleading edge in his expression.

"I didn't ask you to be the voice of reason," she says finally, taking the coat from him and shrugging it on, also plucking her hat from the rack on the wall behind her, placing it on her head and pulling the brim down so that it covers her face. It's highly unlikely that people will recognise her, after the great lengths that she has gone to keep her identity, and the fact that she's female, secret, but old habits die hard.

Will gives her a real smile then, glad that he's finally managed to talk her round, as she shuts the folder and leaves it on the desk.

"It'll still be there tomorrow," he says jokingly, watching the action.

"Remind me again why I don't fire you," Eve replies, but there's a smile on her face too, as she cuts out the light, and then follows him to the door, letting it swing shut behind her.

Because Will _is_ the voice of reason, and he's right. The work will still be there tomorrow.

* * *

 **I've written so much Eve and Will recently, but I can't help it. They're my babies and I love them.**

 **But the next one of these will be Nick/Katherine, I promise!**


End file.
